Revolution
by Kazaru13
Summary: Rin is the ninth demon king, youngest of his brothers. However he is the prince of Gehenna as well. When Satan pushes Rin over the edge he will go to any length to take the throne away from him. Come hell or highwater. (M for violence and language)(Sporadic Updates)(I do not own anything here!)


A tall man walked down a long hallway, his footsteps echoing in the silence. It was tall and the ceiling was arched. There were columns along the walls that followed the ceiling and met each other, high above. Each had elegant carved designs in them. The hall was lit by purple flames held by braziers every other column. The hallway itself was made of an obsidian stone that reflected the purple light in odd ways; it played tricks on the mind if you were not accustomed to it. The floor was smoothly and seamlessly tiled in a diagonal pattern.

Still the man continued not even glancing at his surroundings. His focus was on the darkness ahead. His gaze was strong and unfaltering. Vibrant cerulean blue eyes with slit pupils pierced through the illusions the shadows cast. Willful and fierce. Angry and forceful. Seething and vengeful. This man had many thoughts on his mind. None of them very cheerful.

The man himself had deep blue almost black hair that swept from side to side in his face with the gate of his feet. It looked messy but smooth. The hair reached past his eyes only slightly in the front and was down the nape of his neck in the back. It covered most of his pointed ears.

His skin was pale and milky, practically flawless. Elegant curved eyebrows of the same dark blue rested above his narrowed eyes, pulled together ever so slightly. He had a sharp nose and full sneering lips. His jaw line was strong and angled. His teeth bared just a little, showing pointed canines.

Angry blue flames rested above his head like horns giving him an even more frightening appearance, his face cast in shadows, with his eyes practically glowing out from the depths.

If there were others in this corridor they surely would have fled at the sight.

His red leather knee high boots clacked against the onyx floor. They had pristine white fur around the top, which contrasted against their black background. The laces were obviously much to long because they wrapped several times around the top. He had black slightly baggy jeans tucked into his boots. A chain went around the left side and into his back pocket, a mini red voodoo doll with a tiny stitched face hung on the second chain dangling at his side. His dressy white button up shirt was undone at the top revealing his muscled chest, also putting a long scar across his chest on display.

A black red and white striped tie hung loosely about his neck swaying with each step. Over his shirt he had a two coat tailed trench coat, with a red inside and black outside. It folded at the top and had white trimming running all the way down with a few silver buttons. The edges of the coat tails were a little frayed showing said coats age. He had deep blue fingerless gloves that went up his arms and disappeared under his folded sleeves, showing his lean forearms.

A blue sheathed katana was at his left side, the chains clanked against it every now and again sending chilling sounds down the hall. It had a beaded tassel on its pommel and an ornate guard. Finally he had a black tail sweeping out behind him, the tip was covered in long fur of a vibrant blue the same as the flames and his eyes.

He stalked down the hallway finally reaching a large set of double doors. They looked heavy and intimidating but the man paid no heed and shoved them open.

He was met with a wide open room, this time lit with flames of a darker blue than his. Upon a slightly more elevated section of the room was a large throne. It was truly awe inspiring, imposing and glorious. It was intimidating and beautiful, opposite yet the same as itself. However the man in the throne was only intimidating. Just looking at his sly cunning eyes, at the smile that never reached them, would send most into insanity at the thought of angering this man, no this beast.

The one in the throne was none other than the king of evil and cruelty, Satan, and he looked absolutely teeming with pride. His smile grew, all of his pointed teeth on display. Still the eyes remained cold and only slightly amused.

Being who he was though, that could only mean a few things. One, he's about to kill you. Two, he already did and finds it funny that you haven't noticed yet. Or three and much more likely in this case, has thoroughly fucked you over and finds it absolutely hilarious that you think you can do something about it.

"Rin, my dear youngest son, what brings you here today?" His sly silky and smooth voice asked sardonically.

'Smooth like oil, light a match near him and you burst into flame,' the newly dubbed Rin thought to himself.

"Why father, I am certain you know why I'm here." Rin's own voice was deep but not rumbling. It was clear he was truly trying to keep it in check.

Satan made a surprised and confused face. 'Clearly fake at that,' Rin was near the edge of his rope already, and this game was not helping.

"My second hand was here yesterday, under your order. He didn't come back." It was true Rin had been looking for him after Satan had come to check up on his son's activity, when he discovered that Satan had commanded his second to come with him.

"Oh! ...Him. Yes, I thought he looked well informed. You understand that I can't always just go by what you say. I needed a second source of information." The thing on the throne looked at his hand, utterly enjoying this.

"So?" Satan looked up expectantly at his son. Rin gave an exasperated sigh, pinching his nose. "Where is he?"

"Dead. I thought that was clear the moment you realized he didn't come back."

Rin flinched. Yes he should have known, but he had hoped. His second had been with him for a very long time. He was incredibly smart, and a very nice change from other demons. Rin also knew that his third would have a hard time accepting this.

Satan gave a small chuckle, and then waved his hand in dismissal. Rin turned, his coat tails flying behind him, and exited the room. He trudged back down the hall. He was so sick and tired of this. As soon as he began to grow any bit attached to anything, it would always turn to ash. That was how all the demon kings lived anymore.

'No wonder Samael left, can't blame him at all.' Rin stopped. A smile grew on his face. It was devious and defiant. It was going to change everything. He just needed a plan.


End file.
